


Był martwy o wieczność za długo.

by Shiruslayer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: O Stevie Rogersie i Kapitanie Ameryce, którzy dzielą wspólnie jedno ciało. Swoisty trybut.





	Był martwy o wieczność za długo.

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Kapitana. Za bycie moim bohaterem i wieczną motywacją.

Czasem, mimo najszczerszych chęci nie można już dłużej udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Mrok nadciągał, pochłaniając wszystko niczym bezlitosna fala. Gdy widziało się ten ogrom niemal czarnej wody, zdawałoby się, że już słychać trzask zrywanych mostów, powalanych budynków i drzew.

Wewnętrzny strach, świadomość, że zaraz może zachwiać się wiara, bo kto wie czy nadzieja potrafi pływać? Czy nie podda się i nie skona w ciszy, gdy czarna woda wleje się do jej płuc, nakazując zapomnieć jak się oddycha?

Wykuli go. Całe jego życie pracowano nad nim niczym nad rzeźbą. Miał być nowym Dawidem, niezaprzeczalnym wzorcem monumentalności i harmonii, podpartej złotych proporcjami. Tłukli w niego dłutem, jak gdyby rzeczywiście mieli przed sobą blok granitu, a nie człowieka, w którym płynie prawdziwa krew.

Zastanawiało go dlaczego potrzeba tyle bólu, aby wykuć człowieka.

Pracowali nad nim dniami i nocami, tygodniami i miesiącami. Bardzo szybko zamiast minut liczył, pory roku czy systematycznie zmieniane kalendarze, wiszące gdzieś w kącie pracowni.

Młotek i dłuto. Cios za ciosem. Miarowe łup, łup, łup.

Czasem pracowali bez chwili wytchnienia, innym razem pozostawiano go w swoistym letargu, oczekującego na kolejne uderzenie. Mieli wobec niego plany, długą listę paragrafów zapisaną na jego ciele tysiącem ciosów, co ważniejsze zapunktowane ogłuszającym łupnięciem.

Tak jakby rzeczywiście był z marmuru.

W dodatku jego twórcom brakowało umiaru i wyczucia, cech, które powinny charakteryzować każdego artystę. Zamiast użyć lekkich narzędzi i szmergla - powoli, na otrzymanie dzieła trzeba wytrwale czekać - uderzali tak mocno, że zaczął pękać. Najpierw niezauważalnie, wewnętrznie. I bardzo długo nie zauważano, że spod pęknięć wypływa krew. To taka natura kamienia, mówili. Zrzucali na niego kolejne próby, odbierali grunt pod stopami. Ale czy Dawid nie stał przypadkiem na piedestale?

Bryła trzęsła się i krwawiła, coś wewnątrz niej wyło, prosząc o litość. O wolność. Jednak jego twórcy albo nie słyszeli, albo też nie chcieli usłyszeć. Kreowano go na wzór, na bohatera, kogoś kto niesie innym nadzieję. Tylko, że zupełnie zabrakło jej dla niego.

Miał inne plany, wizję przyszłości, nie chciał ratować świata, pragnął troszczyć się o najbliższych. Bo jego rzeczywistość wcale nie aspirowała do bycia tą, którą przewidzieli dla niego twórcy. Krzyczał, starał się uwolnić, ale oni uderzali obdzierając go z tego kim był robiąc miejsce dla własnej wizji.

Jakież wielkie było ich zaskoczenie, gdy pewnego dnia rzeźba pękła im w rękach, grzebiąc w swoich fragmentach ich nadzieje na ideał. Tak jak oni pogrzebali jego samego. Porzucili go na uboczu, nie zaprzątając sobie nim głowy. Był porażką, defektem, błędem w obliczeniach. Przeszli nad nim tak łatwo, jak nad przejęzyczeniem czy nic nie znaczącą omyłką.

Leżał.

Miesiąc. Rok. Wieczność.

Aż spod fragmentów kamienia zmieszanego dawno zrudziałą, zakrzepłą krew, wyłoniły się łodygi, liście, a jakiś czas później kwiaty. Kwitło jego wnętrze, jego dawne marzenia. Tylko on nie mógł już tego zobaczyć.

Był martwy o wieczność za długo.


End file.
